Writing at one in the morning And then some
by OwlheadAthena
Summary: "What did you say?" The Japanese girl narrowed her eyes, but the Brazilian boy in front of her didn't look fazed at all, instead crossing his arms. "I said, your voice is squeaky. And you're short."  Series of one-shots/drabbles. Hints of RaixKim


**A series of one-shots, just to make sure I'm getting into the game and all. Might expand on some of these, but, you never really know...**

**...  
><strong>

_"What _did you say?" The rather short, but pretty, Japanese girl narrowed her eyes in a manner similar to a predator hunting it's prey.

The Brazilian boy across from her didn't look fazed at all, instead choosing to cross his arms in a casual, almost indifferent, manner like he was talking about the weather or some other trivial nonsense. "I said, your voice is kind of squeaky. And you're short."

Kimiko's eye twitched, as did her fingers before all five of her fingers on each hand curled into a fist.

Omi, Clay and Dojo slowly backed up -well, more like Dojo hid in Clay's shirt while the cowboy and small boy made their hasty retreat- as all hell broke loose between the two teens.

…

They'd never seen Kimiko like this.

They'd seen her annoyed, angry, or determined enough to run into the fiery depths of Chase Young's lair with only a bucket, but they'd never seen her sad. Actually, sad didn't even cover it.

The Japanese girl sagged against her father's shut doorway as if she couldn't support herself, but she waved off any offers of help by the three boys -and dragon- around her. Her newest outfit, that was somehow fashionable while still looking crazy, consisted of spiky dyed hair and gothic style clothes. However, her clothes seemed to hang off her as if she'd lost twenty pounds she couldn't afford too lose. She was also trembling. The black in her outfit fitted perfectly with her mood.

And then her eyes. Her _eyes._

Her wonderful _blue_ eyes; eyes that Raimundo had even said were as blue as the ocean near his hometown of Rio; were welled up with her tears. Her lips were puckered up in a way that told Clay it was the only thing keeping her from wailing aloud, making her look almost childish, but the tears falling from her eyes and dripping down her face and off her chin made her look much, much older.

Omi tried to comfort her, in his strange little way, and it's enough to make Kimiko smile a little and for a spark of hope enter her eyes.

But the smile is sad and another tear hits the floor without a sound.

…

Clay... is a cowboy. In every sense of the word.

He's got the ten-gallon hat, the accent, and even the _name. _Clay. A type of soil that's found all over Texas and other slightly desert-like places; used to make pots or pans, etc. Always useful in some form or other.

He's the pride of their parents. He's the one who, every year, wins something at the rodeo. It started out small; he roped his first place prize with a lasso around a cattle when he was six. Then each year he got _better _and _better _and _**better **_until he was finally on par with some of the local legends at each competition he took part in.

Then there's just her. Jessie. Clay's younger sister, that's all everyone knows about her. She's just Clay's shadow.

_What can Jessie do? What **can't** she do? Is she like her brother? Is she __**better **__than her brother?_

_… Nah.  
><em>But she ignores all this and focuses on being her own person because _by God, she'd be damned if she never became anything better. _So she holds her head high, and her middle finger higher to society before jumping on her motorcycle and running off with all her gal pals.

She's tough; she'll deal.

(But just because your a shadow doesn't mean you can't feel pain.)

…

_"Why does everything always happen to me?"_

This is a thought that's always on Master Fung's mind. He can't help it; after all, it's true.

It's when _he's _head Monk or whatever that Wuya gets loose. _He's _the mentor when Chase gets loose. _He's _the one who has to task his pupils with watching Dojo when the dragon gets crazy that time of year every 1500. Oh yeah, and you can't forget the _Heylin Seed _that was planted right under _his _nose, and _he's _also one of the people who gets turned into a tree.

But, those are the bad things. Now for the odd/likable ones:

_He _gets to mentor the very first female dragon-in-training, Kimiko. She's a bright girl, and she's become like a daughter of sorts to him

But... _he _has to deal with and sort out any punishments for the after-affects of whatever situation Kimiko started/escalated/became involved with. (Not to mention all the sexual tension and arguing/flirting that goes on with her and the other guys. But mainly Raimundo.)

_He _gets to handle Shen Gong Wu, and he's the first Monk to do so in 1500 years.

_He _gets to train these remarkable four kids, and he gets to watch them grow and wisen up a bit until they themselves are ready to become monks. And then he'll die and they'll take his place.

It's a cycle. It's Yin and Yang. One always follows the other, event after event after event.

He's become so used to this mismatch of adventures he shares with his pupils that sometimes he jokes -in his own way, of course- that he's not always the monk; sometimes, _he's _the student.

It's refreshing, in a way.

…

They're a family. In every sense of the word except blood.

It's hard to characterize who is what role _exactly_, but it's an unspoken rule that Omi is the little kid everyone spoils and cuddles and kisses his boo-boo's for him. Omi isn't really sure what to think, and the other guys can't help but fall over laughing at Omi's dumbstruck expression the first time Kimiko 'baby-talked' him.

The next easiest to sort out would be Clay. He's the older big brother/uncle who makes sure to exact his revenge on anybody who hurts his family members in any way. Clay's gentle, kind, and sweet, but make him mad and he'll be like 'A bear in a hornet's nest'. Which basically means he'll go berserk on you fools.

Dojo is a mix between the Uncle, Godfather, and Grand-uncle. Either way, he loves ya, cares for ya, and makes fun of you so you'll lighten up while you toughen up.

Master Fung is most _definitely _the Grandfather. The one who spouts little bits of wisdom that no one takes seriously until that exact moment when you realize, _'My God, he was right.' _He won't show you any affection directly, like with hugs or kisses, but he'll give you a smile that's so... so... _nice _that immediately you're warm and fuzzy and have complete confidence in yourself.

Now then, Kimiko and Raimundo are like the middle children, the one's in between Omi and Clay age-wise. They argue, the quarrel, they'll say they hate each other but then the next day protect each other to their dying breath. When they actually focus on the task at hand instead of teasing each other, then they worked perfectly; in unison, flawless, and looking totally awesome (As according to Raimundo). Then, as the years went by, they started becoming more like the mom and dad. Though they'll both furiously deny it with a blush on their face if you confront them about it or bring it up.

…

"WHICH ONE OF YOU _MORONS _WENT INTO MY STUFF?" An angry shout pierced the normal calm air at the temple, and made most of it's residents cover their ears from the pitch and loudness.

And then, in the corner of the most shadowed building complex on site, three boys huddled together, eyes wide and glanced down at the soccer ball one of them -the Brazilian kid, Raimundo was his name- had accidentally kicked into their female comrade's room, effectively trashing it, and for one moment wished the idea of soccer had never been invented.

Then a looming, ominous shadow with devilish looking pigtails appeared and warped around the corner, almost touching the boys' toes, and immediately the three began praying that they would live through the day. At best.

"If I die... _I blame you!_" Clay hissed at his 'friend'. Raimundo just heroically cowered into a ball right before Kimiko stopped in front of him, a furious and evil smile on her face.

…

**… And, that's all I wrote :3**

**And why yes, I support KimxRai XP So sue me.**

**Gah, not my best work... Only wrote for about an hour and it's 1:16 A.M here... yay for me...  
><strong>

**Please Review!**

**~OHA**


End file.
